Reincarnated Lover
by Adorabella
Summary: An ancient Heylin witch had a mortal lover... alas, he was killed. The lover has been reincarnated and she wants him, for he has some of her power. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Reincarnated Lover.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Xiaolin showdown.

Raimundo woke with a start, drenched in a cold sweat. He shuddered as he remembered his dream. It was unpleasant. He tried to remember what it was about, but only got flashes of death and destruction. He shuddered again and withdrew from those images. The only thing he could clearly remember was a voice. A woman's voice, filled with love saying "Come to me, my love," That voice made him seem warm somehow and he yearned with his heart to go to that voice. He turned over and looked out the window, it was still dark. It was still night, hours before dawn. He turned back over and fell into a sleep with that same terrible dream.

Raimundo felt himself shaken roughly, He opened his eyes. He felt cold at that recurring dream. Sat on either side of him were Kimiko and Omi, their faces were worried.

"Are you ok Raimundo?" Kimiko asked.

"Yes, you have been stirring and whimpering for the past half hour." Omi added. Raimundo sat up and wiped his wet hair out of his face. He shivered.

"I just keep having the same dream, and all it is about is death and other things like that."

They looked even more concerned.

"Can we go and have breakfast? I'm starving." Raimundo asked. Omi and Kimiko looked at each other then left him.

Raimundo got dressed in his temple robes and then joined them in the kitchen. They ate their eggs and bacon in silence. Raimundo sat there, thinking about that woman's voice. It meant something, maybe even something important, but how eluded him. After they had eaten, they washed the plates. Raimundo yawned as dried each plate passed to him by Clay, who washed up. Even though he had slept most of the night, he felt very tired, and he could not shake it off. He passed in dried dishes to Kimiko, who passed them to Omi who put them away. After they had finished the dishes, they went outside. It was their day off and Raimundo had planned to play some football, but he was too tired. He wondered over to a tree, and sat down under it, leaning his back on the tree trunk. With a peculiar detachment, he watched his friends. Clay was carving figures out of wood with a knife, Omi was practising his fighting skills, and Kimiko was sat, leaning against a statue, playing on her laptop.

Raimundo watched his friends for a while, then he slowly fell asleep.

_A man who was sleeping in a gutter, drunk, woke up suddenly. He looked across the street at a young woman standing alone. She was breathtakingly beautiful. She was tall and slender and she carried herself as some Queen would. She had curly jet black hair to the waist, and she had deep sapphire blue eyes. But those eyes gleamed with a terrible evil. She wore a simple white dress to the ankle belted at the waist by a white belt. She looked over to the man lying in the gutter with a disdainful expression in her face. He stared at her. She slowly walked up to him, and stopped a few feet from him. She raised her palm, and on that palm, their was a round mark that glowed horribly at him. He stared at that palm in horror. The glowing began to get brighter, until it blinded the man. Then he felt terrible pain all over his body. He screamed, withering on the ground. He heard her say "Where is my lover, mortal?" He stared at her, his pain blinding him. He managed to choke out "I…I d… don't know." Her face twisted in anger. She then laughed a chilling laugh. He screamed louder as the pain got more intense. The more he screamed, the louder she laughed._

Raimundo yelled and woke up. During his sleep, he had fallen over and was now on the ground. At the sound of his yell, the others had ran to him. They helped the shaking Raimundo sit up. They all looked concerned. Raimundo was shaking with the horror he had just witnessed.

"What happened Rai?" Clay asked. Raimundo couldn't talk. He opened and closed his mouth several times, unable to speak. Clay put his hand on Raimundo's shoulder and shook him slightly. Raimundo just stared into Clay's face.

"Raimundo?" Kimiko asked quietly. Raimundo shivered as he felt himself getting cold.

Then Master Fung was there. He silently went to Raimundo's side, helped him to his feet and lead him inside with the others trailing behind, concerned. Master Fung put Raimundo in a chair and gave him a cup of tea. Raimundo's hands were shaking so much that he couldn't hold the cup steady enough to drink out of. Master Fung helped him to take a sip of the tea, Raimundo's hands stopped shaking. The others all sat on the floor, looking at Raimundo.

"Tell me what happened, Raimundo." Master Fung said then. Raimundo stared into his tea, then said quietly "I had a dream." Master Fung nodded and motioned Raimundo to say more.

"I saw a man lying in a gutter. He had woken up and had seen a woman on the other side of the street. She was very beautiful. She was tall and slender; she had long black curly hair and sapphire blue eyes. And she carried herself as if she was a Queen. She wore a simple white dress to the ankles and belted at the waist. She looked at this man and walked over to him." Raimundo took a shuddering breath, and then continued "He just looked at her, She raised her palm to him and her palm glowed. Then the palm glowed brighter and then the man cried out as in pain. He was withering on the ground. She asked him "Where is my lover, mortal." And he replied that he didn't know. She looked very angry, the palm glowed even brighter and he screamed even louder. She laughed at his pain and looked as if she was enjoying herself." Raimundo's hands gave a convulsive jerk and the tea in his hands dropped and spilled all over the floor.

The others stared at him, awed and a little startled. Mater Fung, however, looked worried. Just then, Dojo, their dragon, slithered into the room.

"Saddle up people; I've just had a Shen gon wu alert." He absently scratched his stomach. He then continued to scratch in other places. "I hate these Shen gon wu itches." He declared. Kimiko, Omi and Clay got to their feet. Master Fung asked Raimundo, "Do you want to go?" Raimundo nodded. He had the strong compulsion to want to get out of here and do something.

They all clambered onto Dojo. As they flew east of the temple, Raimundo got strange looks from the others. He ignored them. He was busy with that dream. How can it be a dream? It seemed so real. Raimundo was convinced that what he saw really happened. But there were two questions: 'Who is this woman?' and 'Who is her lover?' Also, Raimundo was wondering why he was seeing these images. He didn't like them one bit. The woman seemed familiar to him, but how, he did not know. He shivered in the cool air. Something about her pulled at the outer edges of his conciseness and he wanted to meet her.

He was brought back when they started to descend. He looked about, they seemed to be near the Amazon rainforest. It felt good to be in his home country again. He breathed the air. It smelled good. Dojo landed softly, and shrank. The dragon looked about and pointed into the rainforest.

"The wu is in there." They all started toward the forest, when they heard a familiar noise above them. They looked up to see the Goth boy, Jack Spicer using his Helipack. He, of course, had a robot escort. The Goth saw them and ordered the robots to attack. There was only seven, so they could easily be defeated. Omi got in there first, and promptly destroyed three robots. Kimiko and Clay handle the other four, leaving Raimundo to go after Jack. Dojo rode on Raimundo's shoulders, pointing directions. Then Raimundo saw it, the Angel sword. It was a blade of gold, though indestructible. The hilt of the sword had a pair of wings coming out of them. The pommel was a glowing green stone. Raimundo ran towards it, then Jack suddenly dropped out of the sky and landed a few feet away from the sword. Raimundo lunged for the sword and grabbed the hilt, and yanked the sword out of Jack's reach.

Jack looked at Raimundo with tears in his eyes, sniffing.

"Oh, stop snivelling." Raimundo said curtly, Jack annoyed him so much. Jack sniffed, still looking at Raimundo. Then, suddenly, there was a blinding light. Raimundo felt himself being lifted up and thrown. He hit a tree some yards away with a thud and fell to the ground. He opened his eyes and looked about. He winced and clutched at his left side. A rock had also been thrown at him and it had hit him on the side. And from the pain, it seemed like he had broken a few ribs. He looked at Jack, who lay a few yards from him, clutching at his arm and whimpering. He looked over to the sword, which he had dropped, and found a woman holding it with a triumphant expression on her face. Raimundo got a chill. She was tall and slender, had long black curly hair, sapphire blue eyes and wore a simple white dress belted at the waist. It was the woman in the dream. She looked at Jack, and she walked up to him. Casually, she kicked him in the side. Jack cried out as she kicked. Then, she looked at Raimundo. Her eyes widened as if she had just realised something. She slowly walked up to him. Raimundo backed up until his back was against the tree. She looked down at him. Her face seemed tender somehow as she looked at him. She held her hand out to him. He looked at it suspiciously. He knew what she could do with that palm of hers.

"Come with me, my love." She said softly. Raimundo felt a little startled. She looked at him expectantly. He stayed still even though he felt the compulsion to obey. She drew back her hand with a look of irritation. Her face went blank for a second and then she turned and looked into the bush. There was a rustle, then Clay, Kimiko and Omi jumped out. They looked first at Raimundo, clutching at his side, and the woman standing over him. Omi suddenly stepped forward and demanded "Who are you?" The woman looked at him distastefully, then drew herself up. She raised her palm to the sky, and then she vanished.

The others ran to Raimundo. He sighed in relief, that woman scared him. Kimiko knelt beside him.

"What happened, Raimundo?" She asked. Then, Jack suddenly interrupted before Raimundo could answer.

"Why did she call you 'My love' Raimundo?" The others looked sharply at Jack, and then back to Raimundo, expecting an answer.

"I don't know!" Raimundo almost shouted. "I do recognise her- she's the one in my dream, the one that tortured that man." Raimundo shuddered. The others looked startled. Dojo, who had watched the encounter from the safety of a tree, dropped onto Raimundo's head. He looked about.

"Looks like she took the Angel sword with her. Lets get out of here."

Raimundo tried to get up, but his side was to painful and he dropped back to the ground. Clay took one of his arms and helped him his feet. Then Dojo enlarged himself. They all got onto his back and the Massive Dragon lifted himself into the air.

Chase Young had watched the encounter the Xiaolin dragons had with the witch. They better be careful, she was dangerous. He knew who she was after now; Raimundo. He was a bit surprised. Never had he thought her reincarnated lover would be Raimundo. If she did manage to get her hands on him, they would be indestructible. Chase did not want that. He stepped out into the clearing where the encounter had taken place. He looked about. He was about to leave when he heard someone shout out;

"Chase! What are you doing here?" It was the worm; Jack. Chase slowly turned towards the creature. Jack was sitting on the floor, clutching at his broken arm.

"What do you want?" Chase asked.

"Can you fix my arm?" The worm asked. Chase laughed.

"Do you really think I will do that?"

Jack looked at him with his puppy eyes. Every time Jack did that, it made Chase cringe. No wonder he despised that worm. Chase simply turned his back on Jack and walked out of the clearing.

Raimundo lay on a bed in the infirmary. His chest had been bandaged. He thought about that woman, she was very beautiful, yet she was evil. He could see it in her eyes, he shuddered. Then the door opened and Master Fung came in. His expression was grave. When they had got back to the temple, Raimundo had told him about the encounter. When Raimundo had finished, Master Fung had walked out. The others had told him that he had spent the entire night reading from ancient scrolls. Master Fung sat down next to Raimundo; he had a small scroll in his hands. The master opened the scroll and he cleared his throat.

"You will not like this Raimundo, but you have to know." He said gravely. Raimundo nodded, interested. Master Fung took a breath and then said.

"The woman you have encountered and dreamt about is a Heylin witch. Her name is Daeva. She is several thousand years old. A thousand years ago, she had a mortal lover. I do not know his name. She gave him part of her power. He was killed in a combat. She used her remaining power to ensure that her lovers' soul will reincarnate. That person has arrived and he is ready for her to take. We cannot allow this to happen."

"Who is the reincarnation of her lover?" Raimundo asked, curious.

"It's you, Raimundo."

Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**Reincarnated Lover  
**

**Disclaimer;** I do not own Xiaolin showdown

Chapter two

Raimundo stared at Master Fung. It was impossible! Why him? His mind was racing. It could explain his dreams and her recognition of him. As if reading his thoughts, Master Fung nodded.

"I'm sorry, Raimundo." He said simply, then got up and left Raimundo alone with his troubled thoughts. Raimundo lay back on the bed. He couldn't believe it. He had the power of a Heylin witch. Not to mention his Xiaolin dragon powers. He felt a prickle of fear. He wasn't really looking forward to looking over his back every few seconds to make sure that Daeva was not there. Nice name though, he thought absently. The door opened. He looked around and saw Kimiko enter. He then looked at the ceiling above him. He was in no mood to talk. He heard her pull a chair up and sit down. She did not talk. They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes, and then the door opened again. Raimundo looked around again. Great, he thought, it's Omi. He turned his attention back to the ceiling.

"Hello my friend. How do you feel?" He asked. Raimundo didn't answer.

"Master Fung told us about Daeva. Don't worry, I will make sure she won't-" Omi stopped abruptly as Kimiko punched him on the arm. Raimundo looked at her. She looked at Omi with a warning look. Raimundo returned his gaze to the ceiling. There was an awkward silence in the room. No one knew what to say. Omi then left the room with Kimiko. Raimundo didn't watch them go. He yawned, he was tired. He put his hands behind his back, ignoring the sharp sting from his broken ribs. He closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

_A wolf was running with his mate side by side. They stopped; there was the smell of man-things ahead. The wolf's mate looked at him._

"_One does not like this." She said, sniffing at the air._

"_One does not either, they do not smell nice." He replied, pawing at the ground. They cautiously approached the man- thing. They stopped and crouched in the long grass. Just in front of them was a glowing fire. Pacing in the light was a woman in a white dress. The she- wolf whined softly. The man- things had killed her family when she was a puppy, so she didn't like them. They watched the woman with distrust. She looked angry, and was muttering under her breath. She was talking in the language of the man-things;_

"_He mustn't have remembered. I must get him back, I need his power. Hmmm, he is even more powerful now, he is a Xiaolin monk." She chuckled to herself. "This went better then I thought. The only problem now is the fact that the other Xiaolin monks would protect him. But I can easily get over that. I can go in when they are all asleep." She then whirled and faced the two wolves. She glared at them. Then, surprising them, she spoke in the language of wolves._

"_Come out. Or does one have to force you out?" The two wolves slowly came out of the grass. The woman looked at them. She smiled chillingly as if a thought came to her._

"_One needs your help. Can you help me?" She asked in the language of wolves._

"_In what way, little sister?" The she-wolf asked politely._

"_Someone has stolen ones mate and one wants him back, will you help me?" She__spoke bitterly as if she hated the one that had stolen her mate._

"_What do you want us to do?" The she- wolf asked cautiously._

"_Come with me for a while, I will reward you dearly. Please. One wants ones mate back." The two wolves looked at each other. They pitied her._

"_We will help you get ones mate back." The male wolf replied. The she-wolf seconded that. The woman smiled and bowed to them._

"_One is grateful."_

_

* * *

_

Raimundo woke with a jerk. He then winced as the broken rids protested the sudden movement. He looked around and saw Kimiko dozing on the chair next to him. Clay leaned against the end of the bed, snoring lightly. Omi wasn't in the room. Raimundo shifted slightly on the bed. He then remembered the dream. He swore under his breath as his ribs hurt. He wondered what that dream meant. He remembered that the two wolves promised to help Daeva get her 'mate' back. Then, he realised, that was him. He sighed softly. He didn't want any of this to happen. He covered his face with his hands. He then heard a slight movement. He lifted his hands and looked at Kimiko. She had her arm on her lap, but it had fallen. Raimundo sat up. He put his feet on the floor. He stood up. He wavered slightly. That was not surprising; He had not eaten in the last few days. He slowly, painfully walked to the door. He opened it and stepped outside. He closed the door. He didn't walk a few paces when the door behind him opened. He turned and saw, Kimiko, her eyes blazing, standing there. Raimundo stared at her, surprised. He had hoped to get out without waking his friends, but obviously failed.

"What do you think your doing?" She demanded harshly. Raimundo winced at her tone.

"I just wanted to go outside." He replied. She looked closely at him, then nodded. She stepped out and closed the door quietly. And them walked past him. She stopped a few paces in front of him.

"Come on then." She said. Raimundo blinked, Then sullenly followed her. He wanted to be alone. He thought about it and thought that she was acting on orders from Master Fung. So must, he thought bitterly, Omi and Clay. He spent the whole day outside- under the close eyes of either Omi, Clay, Kimiko and even Dojo. Tired, he went and sat in one of the eating areas, overlooking the garden. The others sat with him. They had eaten and where relaxing in each others company. Raimundo was near sleep again, but he jerked himself to wakefulness every time he seemed to fall asleep. He did not want any more dreams about Daeva. Suddenly, there was a chilling howl of a wolf. The others stood up quickly.

"What was that?" Omi asked. He was looking about for the source of the noise.

"That would be a wolf partner." Clay said. Omi looked puzzled. There was another howl, closer this time.

"What is a wolf?" He asked. As if in answer to his question two wolves stood in the entrance. They were sniffing the air. Then one of them growled. The other one looked squarely at Raimundo. Raimundo stood up quickly. These wolves were the ones that agreed to help Daeva. Then, suddenly, one of them spoke, except it was in the language of the wolves. That, however did not startle Raimundo, it was the fact that he understood it.

"Which one of the man-things is it." It sounded like a male. He was larger then the other and had a far more impressive coat. The other pointed its nose at Raimundo.

"That one. It has the smell if the one she wanted. It is her mate." The smaller one appeared to be a female. She stepped forward. Omi took a step forward to.

"Go, creature, least you want a humiliating defeat." He challenged. The she-wolf looked at the male.

"One has noticed that this one is a runt." The other's ears twitched with amusement.

"It would seem so. Come on. Lets get her mate and get out of here."

Raimundo looked closely at the wolves, they looked back. Raimundo shook his head.

The she-wolf cocked her head at him.

"Your mate wants you back. Come with us, we will free you from these man-things and return you to your own pack." Again, Raimundo shook his head. The two wolves looked puzzled.

"Why not?" The male asked. Raimundo did not reply.

"No matter, we were instructed to take you to your mate." He said. The she-wolf padded up to Raimundo, deftly dodging the lunge Omi for her. She grabbed onto Raimundo's wrist, though not too tight. Just tight enough to hold on, but not to hurt. She tugged. Raimundo, however, did not want to go and resisted. Clay, stepped forward to help him, but the male wolf cut him off, snarling terribly. Clay stopped, unable to go to Raimundo's aid. The she wolf tugged more urgently, pulling Raimundo along with her. Kimiko grabbed onto Raimundo's other arm and tugged. It was turning into a tug of war. The she-wolf on one side and Kimiko on the other. The she-wolf, however, was stronger and was winning. Then Omi jumped forward to help Kimiko, now they were winning. The she-wolf suddenly let go and watched as Raimundo flew into Kimiko and Omi. The she-wolf jumped forward suddenly and grabbed Raimundo's wrist again and pulled. Then, suddenly, she was kicked aside. Raimundo looked up at Master Fung. The she-wolf snarled, showing her long fangs. She suddenly leapt at him, but Master Fung just hit her out of the way. The she-wolf whimpered as she hit the ground. The male joined her. She looked at him.

"Come on. One does not think we will win here. We will tell her that we tried." The male looked at them, then nodded.

"Truly." They both turned and ran off. Raimundo stood up and helped Omi and Kimiko to their feet. He looked about. Something about that meeting disturbed him. Master Fung looked at him and asked "Are you ok Raimundo?" Raimundo, a little shocked, nodded. Raimundo rubbed his wrist, it hurt slightly. The others looked out into the garden, but didn't say anything.

"What was that about?" Omi asked Master Fung. Master Fung, however, was looking at Raimundo.

"You could understand them, couldn't you Raimundo?" He asked. Raimundo nodded.

"Understood who?" Clay asked, puzzled.

"The wolves."

The others all looked at Raimundo, then at Master Fung.

"It is no mystery. Daeva can talk the language of the wolves. She also gave the ability to her mortal lover. It would seem that Raimundo remembers the language. What did they say?" He said calmly.

"They said that they had to take me to her, and they said that Omi is a runt of a litter." Raimundo said thoughtfully.

"Hey!" Omi said, offended. Raimundo grinned at him.

"This is most worrying" Master Fung said quietly.

That night, Raimundo slept in his own cubicle, surrounded by his fellow monks. He had stayed awake for an hour, thinking, then he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"_He understood you?" A woman's voice asked in astonishment. They two wolves in_ _front of her nodded. The woman, hidden in the shadows of the fire, came forward. The fire illuminated her pale skin. Her eyes gleamed with some satisfaction. _

"_How does the pack protect ones mate?" She asked the wolves. The she-wolf lay down and put her muzzle on her lags. The male replied "very well, the pack leader is most fearsome. With one attack, he could send us flying. The others do all they can to protect your mate." The woman frowned. She tapped her right cheek with long, slender fingers._

"_The pack leader I know. One is more powerful then him. Though one alone cannot take over his territory. One must have ones mate." She mused._

_The two wolves watched her closely, there golden eyes calm and wise._

"_One must get one mate tonight. Will you accompany me?" The woman asked. The wolves stood up._

"_We are ready for the hunt." They said in unison._

_

* * *

_

Raimundo woke slowly. He looked about as he felt a kind of warning. He sat up and listened. It was quiet. He stood up, then suddenly, the she-wolf appeared in front of him, flanked by the male wolf. Raimundo was about to cry out a warning, them he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look right into the face of Daeva. She put a finger on his lips.

"Slush, my Love. I will take you now and teach you what you have forgotten." She then kissed his forehead and he blacked out.

* * *

Chase Young watched the temple carefully. He had seen the wolves attack them. He knew who they served. Maybe serve is the wrong word. Maybe 'Help' should be the word. He sent his crow to see if anything was happening inside the temple. It reported nothing. That disturbed him. Surely, she would have tried something by now. He hid in some bushes near the entrance of the temple. He looked around. Then some movement at the temple entrance attracted his attention. It was that Heylin witch, Daeva. And she was carrying something in her arms. Not something, Chase realised as he looked closely, but someone. It was Raimundo. Two wolves padded to either side of Daeva, they were looking about nervously, and obviously they had caught his scent. Daeva walked down the path until she was parallel to him. She looked at him.

"Sorry Chase" She said "Put I have him and nothing you can do can stop me." The two wolves growled. She said something to them. They both sat, looking at Chase, still hiding in the bushes. She laughed at him.

"Farewell Chase, hope to see you again." Then she and the wolves vanished. Chase stepped out of the bush, scowling. He had to warn the monks. She cannot be allowed to rule the planet- the world was for him and him alone. He turned toward the temple as the morning light crept over the horizon.

* * *

Kimiko was frantic. She looked into Raimundo's cubicle to check on him when she discovered he was gone. She then proceeded to check the whole temple. No Raimundo. She went to the sleeping cubicles and woke Omi and Clay up. They tried to help her find Raimundo, but were failing noticeably. She wasn't really looking were she was going when she bumped into someone. She fell to the ground, rubbing the elbow she had landed on. She looked up and gave a startled exclamation. It was Chase Young. He was looking down at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Do all Xiaolin monks walk around blind?" He asked. Kimiko She stood up and got into battle stance just as Omi and Clay joined them.

"What do you want Chase Young?" Kimiko asked.

"I don't want anything." His reply was.

"Why are you here?" Omi asked just as Master Fung joined them.

"You cannot find Raimundo, right?" Chase asked, looking at Master Fung. Master Fung nodded, listening.

"It would seem that Daeva took him." He continued. Kimiko stared at him, then looked at Master Fung. She was a little shocked. His eyes had narrowed.

"It would seem that those wolves where a test of some kind." Master Fung said.

"I saw Daeva carrying him near dawn, she knew I was there and told me that she was now unstoppable. Tell me, why didn't you protect him more closely?" Chase said with a penetrating gaze, making the three Xiaolin monks squirm in guilt.

"We have to stop her before she gets Raimundo to remember all the things of his previous life." Master Fung said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.

Chapter Three.

It was as though someone was looking for something, something important. That person kept shifting through his memories.

The first time he came as a student to the temple…

…When he worked for Wuya…

… When he defeated Wuya and rejoined the Xiaolin monks…

… When he became an apprentice…

… The adventures of getting varies Shen Gon Wu…

… When he and his fellow apprentices became Wudai Warriors…

The person kept shifting through those memories again and again. He could feel that person's satisfaction at certain memories that came up.

Daeva watched the slumbering Raimundo gloatingly. All she had to was to get him to remember his previous life and he would do whatever he told her to do. She put more wood on her fire, and it flared briefly. Raimundo stirred slightly. Daeva glanced at him, then looked toward the raising sun. There came a soft padding behind her. She turned to see the she-wolf coming towards her.

"How is it with you, Little sister?" Daeva said politely.

"One is content." The she- wolf responded. The she- wolf came over and sat beside Daeva.

"What is wrong with your mate?" the she-wolf asked, pointing her muzzle towards Raimundo.

"Nothing. He is asleep." Daeva responded.

"Oh."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, then there was the howl of the male wolf. The she-wolf looked behind her.

"One must go. It is time for the hunt." She said.

"Good luck on your hunt, little sister." Daeva said. The she-wolf rolled out her tongue in a wolfy smile, got up and left. There came a faint moan from the other side of the fire. Daeva quickly got up and walked to Raimundo. He was waking up. She knelt beside him. He suddenly opened his eyes and sat up. He looked about and then stared at Daeva. She could tell that he wanted to return to the Xiaolin temple. But she will not allow that. He then rubbed his left side. He looked a bit puzzled.

"Yes, Diomedes, I have healed your broken ribs." She said. He looked at her.

"That's not my name." He said. Daeva chuckled.

"Yes, it is." She said.

She held out her hand, palm facing upwards. Raimundo stared at that marked palm. She knew that he previously had dreams of what she had done lately so she was not surprised. Her palm glowed, and then a small ball of red flame floated just above the marked palm.

"Look into the fire, Diomedes and see what you really are." She whispered softly.

Raimundo tried to look away, and then his eyes fastened on that small ball of red flame. He stared at it for a while, frowning. Then his eyes widened as if in sudden understanding. He took his eyes of the flame and looked at Daeva's face, his face unreadable. She could tell that he could remember. The flame disappeared. She stood up, holding her hand out to him.

"Take my hand." She commanded. He took her hand and stood up. She felt satisfaction. Together, they will rule the world.

"Come" She said "We have work to do."

She turned to see the two wolves sitting there and looking at her.

"We will come with you and your mate for a while." The she-wolf said.

"One is grateful." Daeva said. "I shall reward you by making you far more powerful."

She lifted her palm into the air, and they all disappeared.

What she had failed to notice was a figure standing within sight range of the camp. Chase Young watched the young witch take over Raimundo's will and make him obey her. He must return to the Xiaolin temple and warn the monks.

Omi walked through the garden, trying to calm his nerves. It had been a few hours since Chase Young had left, looking for their missing monk. Omi then paced in front of the fountain.

"Nervous?" Omi jumped. Chase Young had sneaked up behind him. Omi looked up at him. Chase Young smirked at him, then said seriously;

"It's too late. Raimundo now works with Daeva." Omi's heart sank. He had some hope that they might have got Raimundo back in time. Chase Young turned, and without a word, walked out of the temple. Kimiko came up behind him.

"Well?" She asked. Omi looked at her sadly. She stared at him as she realised. She took Omi by the arm and led him into the main hall where Master Fung and Clay were. Omi walked up to Master Fung and said quietly

"We're to late, Master."

There was silence in to room. Dojo, who was curled up on Clay's hat suddenly shivered.

"Shen Gon Wu alert. It's the Heylin sceptre! We must get it." Dojo said. He then grabbed the scroll, which Master Fung had been holding, and opened it.

"The Heylin Sceptre is able to weaken any agents of the Heylin side. I think we may need it." He said, showing them the picture.

"Get going then, we need that sceptre." Master Fung said urgently.

Kimiko shivered in the early morning air. The three monks were quiet, for they knew that Raimundo could be there to get the sceptre. Dojo was flying extra fast as they needed to get that sceptre before anyone like Daeva, Wuya or Hannibal Bean can get it. Kimiko was not sure about Chase Young, he seemed to want to help them. They flew over to America. Dojo then aimed for the Grand Canyon. He dropped softly in the giant chasm. The three monks jumped off and looked about. No one. It was empty. Dojo shrank and jumped onto Clay's hat. He pointed to a group of rocks about twenty metres in front of them.

"It's up there." He said.

They started forward. They had not gone a few metres when a snarling wolf jumped in front of them from behind a rock stack. It was the male wolf that had attacked them. Then, from behind the stack, Raimundo stepped out. He stopped and crossed his arms, blocking their way to the sceptre. Kimiko stared at him. He seemed different somehow. She could feel power emanating from him. Omi stepped forward and the wolf bore it's fangs at the Chinese boy.

"Raimundo, what are you doing?" Omi asked. Raimundo merely laughed at him. Clay stepped forward.

"Since you won't get out of our way, I'll move you." Clay said. Raimundo cocked his head. Then he looked at the wolf and said something in a language Kimiko didn't know. The wolf looked at him, his ears pricked forward. Then the wolf turned back to the Xiaolin monks. Then the air about the wolf seemed to shimmer and pulsate. Then, the shimmering and pulsating stopped. In the wolf's place stood a black furred wolf. Bigger then the other one, with red glowing eyes and fangs bigger then Kimiko's hand. It raised it's head and howled a chilling howl.

"Impressive." Said a calm voice behind them. Kimiko looked round to see Chase Young standing there, flanked by two tigers. Kimiko turned back to Raimundo. He did not look surprised to see Chase Young there. From the corner of her eye, she saw Chase look closely at Raimundo.

"You've done good work, Daeva. I am impressed. It's not easy to gain control of someone's will like that." Chase said, raising his voice slightly. There came a wicked female chuckle. From behind another stack, a woman stepped out with another wolf at her side. She was that same woman that they saw in the clearing in Brazil. She was holding the Angel sword. Her eyes gleamed with terrible evil. Kimiko looked back at Raimundo and saw that very same gleam in his eyes. The woman then turned to Raimundo and said something in that strange language in which Raimundo had communicated with the wolf. Raimundo nodded and turned. He then walked toward the Shen gon wu. Chase Young was about to give chase, but Omi got there first. Omi jumped over the Wolf and chased Raimundo. Raimundo calmly climbed the rock, with Omi close behind. It was turning into a race. Raimundo started to climb faster and Omi was hard pressed to catch up. Raimundo got onto the platform and walked towards the Shen Gon Wu. He stopped in front of it and he seemed to have paused. He then reached out his hand and grabbed the Wu. But, before he could lift it, Omi had jumped up and grabbed it as well. Raimundo glared at Omi.

"Raimundo, I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown! It will be a race down the Canyon. The first to reach the end will win. I wager my Orb of Tsunami against your Sword of the Storm." Omi challenged. Raimundo looked steadily at Omi, and then nodded.

Suddenly, the canyon changed. Other stacks rose from the ground around them. A stack suddenly lifted Kimiko, Clay and Chase Young off the ground in a group. After a while, it stopped. Kimiko looked at the stack opposite them. Daeva and the two wolves were on it. Daeva looked at them and smirked. She knew something. Kimiko looked down at Omi and Raimundo, who were now in their Xiaolin showdown armour. Omi looked at Raimundo, who was looking down the canyon.

"Gon ye tam pi" They both said and then started. Omi ran on ahead. Raimundo glanced at the monk as Omi passed him. Raimundo suddenly put on a burst of speed and became level with Omi. Raimundo suddenly stuck out his leg and Omi tripped over it. He went rolling while Raimundo went into the lead. Omi stopped rolling after a while and got up. He glared at the Raimundo, who was now far ahead. Then, he smiled as a thought came to him. He got out his orb.

"Orb of Tsunami!" He shouted. Water gushed out of the orb and raced down the canyon towards Raimundo as a huge wall. Raimundo slowed, stopped, and turned. He looked calmly at the wall of water coming towards him. Then his hands started to glow with a blue fire. He suddenly stuck out both hands and the wall of water stopped a few metres from him. Raimundo then pulled back his hands and thrust them forward again. The wall suddenly went the other way- towards Omi. Omi froze, looking at the wall of water. Then he was swept backwards. Raimundo laughed and then continued to run. He ran the last few metres and grabbed the Shen gon wu.

The canyon turned back to normal. Kimiko ran to Omi, who lay on the dirt, dazed. Clay was right behind her. Kimiko shook Omi. Omi opened his eyes and asked

"Kimiko, why do you have stars going round your head?" Then he fainted. Kimiko looked up and saw Raimundo hand the staff to Daeva. The two wolves, the one that had been with Raimundo had returned to normal, stood on either side of the two Heylin agents. Daeva smirked at her and then the four vanished.

Kimiko looked behind her at Chase Young, who stroking one of his tigers and apparently deep in thought. He then looked at Kimiko, his eyes piecing. He then came over and glance at Omi.

"She's obviously gone further then I thought." He mused.

"What do you mean?" Clay asked, looking up.

"Didn't you notice that Raimundo used Heylin magic? And I thought that you Xiaolin monks knew everything." He then turned and walked away.

"Well, that was a bit rude." Kimiko said softly. Dojo, who had been on Clay's hat, jumped down and slithered up to Omi.

"He will be alright, come on, we need to tell Master Fung."

Master Fung looked at the wall of the main hall when he heard the news. He was a bit disturbed. When he had read the scrolls, he did not think that Raimundo would remember how to use the Heylin magic. Obviously Daeva was more powerful then they had anticipated. He looked at the two Xiaolin monks. They looked a bit sad. Omi was still in the infirmary as he has not woken up yet. Their only hope had been to get the Heylin staff to weaken her grip on Raimundo. He was not sure, but Chase Young might help them. Chase did not like Daeva any more then they do. Master Fung sighed; he needed to think about what to do.

"So, old man. What are you going to do?" Master Fung turned to see Chase Young standing in the doorway. Next to him, looking a bit dazed, was Omi. Omi came in and stood next to Kimiko and Clay. Chase Young glanced at the trio and then turned his gaze back to master Fung. Master Fung looked out the window at the sky.

"We need that Heylin staff, or we stand no chance," Master Fung said.

"I know that. But what are we going to do with Daeva and Diomedes?" Chase asked.

"Diomedes?" Omi asked, confused.

"Raimundo's other name. The name in his previous life." Chase said with a smirk.

Master Fung looked back at Chase. It did not surprise him that Raimundo had another name.

"We need to use the Heylin staff to weaken Daeva's grip on Raimundo. Then we may stand some chance of getting him back." Master Fung said. He looked over at the three monks, they looked a bit demoralised. It seemed an impossible task.

"I will take care of the staff, you distract them." Chase Yong said. Master Fung looked at Chase Young and nodded, Chase Young was powerful enough to get the staff if the three monks distracted the two.

"Yes." Master Fung said, "We will do that."

* * *

Please R&R 

And, oh, if your interested:

Daeva means Evil Spirit, and Diomedes means Evil King.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Xiaolin showdown.

Chapter four.

Raimundo sat on a high rock ledge overlooking a vast grass plain. Behind him was Daeva and the two wolves, and they were talking quietly. Raimundo felt a bit confused. One second, he was Raimundo, Xiaolin monk and friends of Omi, Clay and Kimiko. And then the next, he was Diomedes, Heylin agent and lover of Daeva. These personalities fought with each other to gain control of the body. He had memories of both personalities, one good, the other evil. He was not sure which one he should be. He knew that he had the powers of both, but he was not sure which personality will win, and that may decide the fate of the world.

Raimundo felt a brief nuzzling on his shoulder. Without looking, he reached out and scratched the male wolf's ears. The wolf lay down next to him. Raimundo stopped scratching the wolf's ears. The wolf looked over the plain and asked.

"One wonders what you are looking at."

"Nothing." Raimundo said in the wolf's language. Raimundo picked up a rock and then threw it over the cliff edge. Raimundo looked at the wolf and the wolf looked calmly back with its golden eyes. Raimundo sighed and gazed back over the plain. The wolf silently got up and walked back to the other two.

"Diomedes." Daeva called. Raimundo got up and walked over to Daeva. She was sitting next to the fire holding the Heylin sceptre, and the she-wolf was lying next to her. Daeva smiled up at him, and then stood up.

"I need you to do something for me, Diomedes." She said. Raimundo nodded, something inside him stirred in protest, but something else quelled it.

"I want some Shen gon wu, Diomedes. Will you get some for me?" She asked.

"Yes." Raimundo said with a bow. Daeva smiled and kissed him. Raimundo turned and walked away. After he had gone a few metres, he heard the male wolf come up behind him.

"One wonders what you are doing." The wolf asked, falling in step with Raimundo.

"One is going for the hunt." Raimundo replied. The wolf looked up at Raimundo.

"One shall accompany you, you should not hunt alone since you are a puppy" The wolf said, waging its tail.

"Thanks." Raimundo said sarcastically.

"One wonders what you are going to hunt." The wolf asked.

"We hunt Shen gon wu from the enemy pack."

Chase Young watched Raimundo leave the camp with one of the wolves. He looked back at Daeva and the remaining wolf. How to get the sceptre from Daeva. He sat on dirt, behind a boulder, so he was not seen from the camp. He was also downwind, so the wolf could not smell him either. Beside him, one of his tigers stirred slightly. Chase soothed it with a stroke on the head. Chase turned his attention back to the camp. He saw Daeva put down the Heylin sceptre and sit back down. The wolf went up to her and sat down next to her. He was not sure what Raimundo was doing, but it was properly not good. He looked in the direction Raimundo went, he had sent his crow to follow the boy, so he would know where he was going. He watched Daeva, she showed no signs of moving, instead, she seemed to be waiting. Properly Raimundo.

Just then, his crow flew out of the sky and landed on his shoulder. Chase turned his head slightly toward the bird. It cocked its head at him and looked at him through one beady eye. Then, it started to whisper in his ear. It told Chase Young that Raimundo was at the Xiaolin temple, getting Shen gon wu and that the others had discovered him. Chase looked at Daeva, that would get her attention, she was not going to risk Raimundo after all that effort of getting him back. He saw movement in the corner of his line of vision. He turned his head sharply towards the camp. Daeva was standing up now, her face facing the sky. She growled, and then she and the she-wolf disappeared. They forgot the Heylin staff.

Chase chuckled.

He got up and walked over to the camp, the tiger still at his side and the crow still perched on his shoulder. He looked at the Heylin sceptre. Raimundo must really be in trouble if Daeva left without the sceptre. Chase picked up the sceptre and looked at it. It was about a metre long and about 10 centimetres in diameter. It was a plain wood staff with a pulsating green orb on the tip. It did not seem so dangerous, and yet it was. To himself and all other Heylin agents. Chase Young grinned.

It was time to finish business that started a thousand years ago.

Omi couldn't sleep; he was too stressed to sleep. He had to walk, run or something! He walked around the garden, hoping to calm himself down. He finally sat down on a bench and put his head in his hands. He wanted Raimundo back. Even though Raimundo was a bit mean to him, they were still friends and Omi missed him.

Omi felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned round to see Kimiko and Clay.

"We all miss him, Omi." Kimiko said quietly. Clay patted Omi on the head.

"Don't worry, lil partner. We'll get Raimundo back."

Omi looked up at Clay and smiled.

"There, that looks much better." Clay said. Kimiko suddenly turned her head to the Shen gon wu vault.

"Hey, can you guys hear that?" She asked. Omi got up. He listened for a moment and thought he heard noises from the vault. He ran towards the vault room, with Kimiko and Clay not far behind him. Omi burst in through the doors and stared in horror at the scene. Raimundo stood at the entrance of the vault. At his side was a wolf. The wolf turned and snarled at them. Raimundo was carrying a bag full of Shen gon wu. He turned to face them. He frowned. Omi thought he saw something stir in Raimundo's eyes. Raimundo then closed his eyes and raised his face to the ceiling. Then, after a moment , he opened his eyes and returned his gaze to the Xiaolin monks.

"Raimundo, don't you remember us?" Omi asked. Raimundo frowned, as if trying to remember. Then he slowly nodded. Omi felt a little hope flare inside him.

"Don't you remember that we are your friends?" Raimundo looked closely at Omi, then he shrugged; he wasn't sure. Omi frowned, trying to think of what to do next. Then he felt the glimmer of an idea.

"We are you best friends. Daeva does not really love you." He said. Raimundo cocked his head, considering what Omi was telling him.

"We want you to return to us Raimundo; you belong with us, not Daeva. You must stay with us." Omi said. Raimundo frowned. Then, there was a new voice from behind them.

"Don't you even dare, little monk!"

Omi whirled to see Daeva there. He gulped, he hoped that Chase Young had managed to get that staff off from her. She looked very angry; she had the other wolf standing next to her, watching the four monks with its golden eyes. Omi looked at Daeva's face. Her sapphire blue eyes gleamed as she turned her hate filled glare at them. Omi looked back at Raimundo. Raimundo was staring at Daeva, his face in an expression of adoration. Omi sighed and then turned back to Daeva. Daeva glanced at Raimundo and chuckled. Her hands started to glow with a red fire.

"Look out!" Kimiko shouted. Daeva started to throw fire balls at them. The jumped about the vault room to get away form them. Raimundo had moved to Daeva's side and watched as the three monks tried to dodge the fire. Suddenly, without warning, she threw a large fireball and that caught all of them. They were thrown through the wall and then into the garden. Omi coughed and stood up. Daeva was now standing outside, Raimundo and the two wolves still at her side. Raimundo looked a bit uncomfortable, like as if he was dealing with some internal struggle. Daeva laughed wickedly. Omi stood with his friends.

"Give us back the Shen gon wu, or you will suffer a humiliating defeat." Omi said.

Daeva threw back her head and laughed. Raimundo smiled, almost confidently, at Omi.

"I don't think she takes you too seriously, Omi." Clay said.

"You?" Daeva said scornfully, "You cannot defeat me! There was only one person who defeated me, and he struck me at my weakest moment. I am now even stronger then before."

She raised her palms towards them.

"Wudai warrior, Water!" Omi shouted. He thrust his hand forward, a jet of water shooting out of hid palm, straight at Daeva. Daeva laughed, her hand glowed red, and the spurt of water stopped. She lifted her hands and the water just fell to the ground.

"Wudai warrior, Fire!" Kimiko shouted, and she threw fireballs at the Heylin witch. Daeva smiled and the fire balls stopped in midair, then the fireballs suddenly vanished.

"Wudai warrior-" Clay was stopped mid-sentence as Raimundo struck from behind, they had not noticed that he had moved. Clay flew forwards and fell into Kimiko. Kimiko yelled and landed onto the ground. Clay landed a few yards away from her. Omi turned to stare at Raimundo. Raimundo returned the gaze calmly. Omi turned back to Daeva. She smiled, and then opened her mouth, about to say something. She then stopped. Her face filled with pure hatred as she looked behind Omi. She growled. Omi turned to look straight at Chase Young, who stood a few metres to the left of Raimundo.

He was holding the Heylin sceptre.

Omi's heart gave an extra thump.

"Go away, Dragon!" Daeva said, her voice filled with hatred.

"Tut-tut." Chase said, waggling a finger at Daeva, "Is that the way to treat an old friend?"

Daeva growled and threw a fireball at Chase. He easily dodged it. He then turned to Raimundo, he held up the sceptre and pointed it at him.

"Heylin sceptre!" He almost shouted. A beam of green light erupted from the end. It hit Raimundo in the chest. Raimundo flew backwards and landed into the wall of the temple. He slide down, dazed.

"Diomedes!" Daeva shouted, her voice ringing with alarm. Raimundo slowly got up onto his feet and shook his head. He frowned at Chase Young. Then he turned his gaze to Omi, Kimiko and Clay, who had got up and was now standing next to Omi. Then he glanced at Daeva, who looked angry.

He lifted his left palm, and stared at it. It was glowing with a blue flame. Omi's heart sank; he could still use Heylin magic. Raimundo looked at Chase Young, surprised. Chase nodded slowly. Raimundo was holding the Sphere of Yun in his right hand. Raimundo looked back at Omi, and frowned as if trying to figure something out, then his eyes widened as if he had suddenly figured something out.

He suddenly turned to Daeva, who looked relieved that Raimundo could still use Heylin magic. Suddenly, Raimundo leapt at the startled witch.

"Sphere of Yun!" He shouted, throwing the sphere at Daeva. She exclaimed as she became trapped inside the sphere. Raimundo landed softly beside it, he now had the Yin-Yang yoyo in his hand. Daeva stared up at him as she lay inside the sphere. She looked hurt and afraid.

"Diomedes!" Daeva cried, almost pleading with him reaching out to him with a hand.

"My names not Diomedes, its Raimundo!" And with that he opened the portal to the Yin-Yang world, and kicked Daeva and the sphere in there, to be trapped in there for all eternity.

Omi clapped as Raimundo turned back to them. He had never felt so happy. Clay and Kimiko, beside him, were clapping and cheering along with Omi. Raimundo walked slowly up to them, he looked drawn and haggard. He stopped just in front of them.

Then he collapsed to the ground and started to weep uncontrollably.

* * *

Please R&R! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Xiaolin showdown.

Chapter five

Kimiko was startled out of sleep, yet again by the sound of Raimundo weeping. It had been two months since Daeva had been trapped in the Yin-Yang world, and he still felt terrible for what had happened. Kimiko sighed and got up and then went into Raimundo's cubicle, Omi was there, trying to comfort his friend.

"Do not cry, dear friend, you had to do it, or the world would not exist as we know it. Feel pride in that accomplishment." Omi would say every morning. Kimiko heard a sigh behind her, and turned to see Clay standing there. He rolled his eyes at Raimundo's predicted reaction. Raimundo, every morning would shove Omi out the way and storm off. And, as usual, Omi said;

"What did I say?"

Kimiko went in and pulled Omi to his feet.

"Everything, Omi. You have to be very careful." She said, glaring at the little monk. Omi looked a bit hurt.

"Why don't we just go and talk to the Master Fung?" Clay suggested, quietly. Omi brightened.

"Yes, why don't we?."

They found Master Fung seated at a low table, having a cup of tea. Master Fung was looking out over the garden at where Raimundo was seated with the two wolves, who had decided to stay with Raimundo. Raimundo had told them that the wolves considered him to be part of their pack, so they would not abandon him. The two wolves were surprisingly friendly and helped with their training. They could still transform into the far more powerful beast in which they were fond of. Raimundo, they had noticed, could still talk to them, and, much to their disapproval, use Heylin magic. There had been no Shen gon wu since the imprisonment of Daeva, and that was just as well, as Raimundo didn't respond to their efforts to cheer him up. He remained quiet and withdrawn and occasionally, especially in the mornings, cried. They had to find out was wrong with him.

"Master Fung?" Omi said, approaching the old man.

"Yes, young monk?"

"What's wrong with Raimundo? He defeated Daeva, but he acts as if it's the worst thing he has ever done." Omi said, glancing at Raimundo. Master Fung looked at Omi, and sighed.

"It was a terrible thing to do to someone you love." Was his reply. Omi looked confused.

"The Heylin sceptre suppressed his Heylin personality, so the Raimundo personality broke through. And, even though he loved her, he knew what he had to do." Master Fung explained.

"Wait, are you telling me that Raimundo has two personalities?" Clay asked, surprised.

"Yes; Raimundo and Diomedes."

"Well, that explains a lot." Clay said quietly.

"What do we do to cheer him up?" Kimiko asked.

"Keep him company and make it clear to him that you are his friends, for he feels alone and afraid. Also, make it seem that you do not notice his depression." Master Fung said. How depressing, thought Kimiko.

Later, all three decided to do what Master Fung had advised. They walked outside to where Raimundo sat, cross legged, near a rose bush. He was in deep conversation with the two wolves. He looked very depressed.

"Hello, Raimundo friend." Omi said cheerfully. Raimundo glanced at the boy and he stopped talking to the wolves. Clay sat down next to Raimundo with a plate full of beef steaks, dripping in barbecue sauce. He offered Raimundo some, who declined. Clay shrugged and offered Kimiko and Omi some, who refused as well. He shrugged again and threw a couple of slices at the wolves, who started to eat them.

"They say thank you." Raimundo said quietly. Clay took his hat off to the two wolves.

Kimiko felt a chill at that; she found it unnerving that Raimundo could talk to them.

"Can you really talk to them?" Omi asked, as if Raimundo was not depressed.

"Yes." Raimundo replied.

"Can you teach me?" Omi asked. Raimundo looked at the monk, surprised. Clay chuckled and Kimiko laughed. Omi stood there smiling at Raimundo. Raimundo smiled sadly back. Well, it wasn't much, but it was a start.

"Yes," Kimiko said. "You can teach all of us." Raimundo blushed slightly, since they were embarrassing him.

"It must be very interesting to be able to talk to animals in their own language." Omi carried on. Raimundo shrugged. Kimiko sat crossed legged in front of Raimundo. He looked thinner then she had remembered, and his eyes were sad. He hardly ever smiled and he now doesn't even correct Omi with his slang. He had changed ever since he had worked with Daeva. He hardly ever talked and now he never asserted himself. Kimiko missed the old Raimundo. He made her laugh; now he depressed her.

"Would you like to train Raimundo?" Omi asked. Raimundo shook his head. Omi frowned.

"How about football?" Again Raimundo shook his head. Omi sighed. Then he suddenly grabbed the front of Raimundo's robe and shook him.

"Pull yourself up!" Omi shouted. Kimiko winced.

"It's 'together'." Raimundo said, glaring at Omi. Omi looked at Raimundo, puzzled. Kimiko laughed. Omi looked at her, hurt. Omi then let go of Raimundo's robe and stood pouting.

"Raimundo said it's 'pull yourself together', not 'pull yourself up'." Clay explained. Omi's mouth made an 'O' shape in surprise. Kimiko felt a little better; Raimundo was making some effort to correct Omi, as in the past two months he hadn't said a thing. Then Kimiko asked hesitantly;

"Do you regret what you did?" Raimundo looked at her, his face unreadable. He ducked his head and she heard him say

"Yes."

"We are here for you, you know." She added. He looked up at her. And he smiled at her, a genuine smile.

"I suppose I should pull myself together." Raimundo said quietly. Omi leapt on him and hugged him. Then jumped down again. The she-wolf got up and licked Raimundo's face. Raimundo scratched the wolf's ear.

Later, Raimundo was soundly asleep, for once not tossing and turning like he had for the last two months. Kimiko, Omi, Clay and Master Fung were sitting in one of the dining areas.

"Good work, young monks." Master Fung said.

"It took a little thinking, but we managed it." Was Clay's response.

The next morning, Kimiko, Omi, Clay and Raimundo sat in the garden, talking and laughing. Though Raimundo not as much as the others.

Then Dojo slithered up to them. He was dragging the scroll of Dashi after him.

"We have a new Shen gon wu." He announced. They stood up. Omi turned to Raimundo.

"Do you want to come along?"

"I would come even if you had chained me to the shen gon wu vault!" Raimundo grinned.

* * *


End file.
